


首尔爱情故事

by sugarvolcano



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarvolcano/pseuds/sugarvolcano
Summary: / 架空 / 白开水文学 / 破镜重圆
Relationships: 寒次方 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	首尔爱情故事

1、  
姚明明和朋友一起走进砂锅店的时候，外面开始飘起细雪。他好久没来这片土地，雪也是久违，站在门口还有一瞬间的愣神，被朋友催了几句才赶快拉上了门。店里的服务生居然还是曾经的那个，见到他的面孔也错愣了一秒，姚明明那一瞬间从他脸上看到了欲言又止四个字。

是我脸上有什么东西吗？姚明明在玻璃窗上看了眼，倒也没有啊。

朋友都是头一次来首尔玩，自然是寻求他这个老司机的指点。姚明明回忆了一下自己曾经在这里吃过的各种菜肴，除却他点的，还有一些明明属于另一个人，却总是闯入他的脑海里。

“点泡菜的吧，泡菜的挺好吃的，它家招牌。”

外面的雪越下越大，姚明明坐在靠窗的位置上，一转头就能看的纷纷扬扬的大雪，在暖黄路灯的映衬下还有了几分电影慢镜头的感觉。路上行人不多，远远地有个身影向他走来。

“我出去买个饮料”，姚明明来之前眼皮就一直跳着，糊糊涂涂的他一直记不清到底左眼皮是好兆头、亦或是右眼皮。门口挂着串铃铛，姚明明还没伸手拉门，便有叮叮当当的声音响起来，一抬头便正对上一双再熟悉不过的三白眼。

两个人差点撞了个满怀，姚明明便闻到了夏瀚宇身上薄荷爆珠和木质调香水混合的味道，和两年前一模一样，这才明白方才服务生的欲言又止神情从何而来。倘若换做自己，目睹一对前任前后脚光临同一家店，也难免露出同样的神色。

“你也来玩？”夏瀚宇的声音在他耳边响起。

“嗯，朋友想来玩，我也没事，就陪着一起过来了。”

姚明明好心虚，心虚得自己也底气不足，且不知缘由。夏瀚宇没有再多问什么，点了点头就侧身往店里走去。他甫一离开，门外的风便忽地吹了姚明明满脸。

冬天里吃砂锅，本身就是一件暖洋洋的事情。老板娘热络地把食物都端上来，拍拍姚明明的肩头说好好吃。朋友们纷纷下筷，跟姚明明讲确实好吃。他自己吃得心不在焉，面上还是应和着朋友的话。

他在韩国待过很长一段时间，可是到离开的时候也依旧吃不惯泡菜。泡菜锅从前也是夏瀚宇更爱吃，大部分时间里他们都会商量出要点的口味，很偶然的一次姚明明发现了夏瀚宇爱吃泡菜味的，后来时不时也主动点一下，不然他也不好意思。

餐厅不大，但姚明明坐的地方和夏瀚宇的桌子几乎是个对角，中间隔着各种热闹纷腾的饭局，烟袅袅的蒸汽让姚明明看不清夏瀚宇那边的动静。等他再看过去的时候桌子已经空了，服务生正在收拾。

“明明想什么呢，再不吃都要凉了。”

朋友伸手在他面前晃了晃，才把姚明明的精神又拉回来。身边的人调侃他是不是见到了自己的真命天子，怎么跟魂都掉了似的，姚明明闻言笑了笑，把碗里的半块泡菜放进嘴里。

好像也不是那么不好吃。

2、  
结账的时候老板娘说他们的单已经买过了，姚明明几乎不用思考就知道这个问题的答案是什么，只说了句‘谢谢’就和朋友一起离开了。

他们今天逛了一整天，姚明明又走神得厉害，便自己叫了辆车先回酒店。他把微信列表里那个阿拉斯加头像的用户点开又关上，仔仔细细来来回回地翻了3遍夏瀚宇最近半年的朋友圈，还是没酝酿好该怎么道谢。

“[微信红包]”  
“今晚谢谢你了”

思前想后，最后发过去的不过也只有一个红包和六个字。发出去之后姚明明其实就有点后悔，这样是不是显得有点过于生分了？毕竟当时他们说的是分手了还能做朋友，朋友之间请吃一顿饭好像也不是很过分。但现在如果撤回，似乎也很尴尬...

姚明明趴在酒店的床上滚了好几圈，最后把手机往床上一丢，顶着一头乱发决定先去洗个澡冷静冷静。

等他洗好澡出来再打开手机，彻底傻眼。

“？？？”  
“搞什么啊姚明明”  
“我请你吃个饭还能要你的钱？”  
“你不要搞这些啊，钱等它退回去”  
“干嘛不回我？”  
“[语音通话连接失败]”  
“[语音通话连接失败]”  
“[语音通话连接失败]”

这未免也太夸张，姚明明看得头有点痛，怎么好像他们之间什么事也没有发生过，夏瀚宇看起来还像在追他一样。这不合理。

“洗澡去了？”

姚明明还没想好怎么回他，夏瀚宇又发了一条微信过来，吓得他一脱手差点把手机给丢到地上。老老实实地回复了句“刚去洗澡了，就没回你”，备注的‘夏瀚宇’一秒变成了‘对方正在输入 ...’，让姚明明觉得挺心安。

“钱不用给回我了，好久没见了，请你吃顿饭”

夏瀚宇有时候做事情其实不太讲道理，还会显得凶巴巴的，刚开始姚明明也不太适应，被凶了之后声音会变得更软，整个人特别像一只小猫，恨不得跳到夏瀚宇碰不到的地方去。结果每次他心里还没琢磨清楚，夏瀚宇又和他靠在一起，还会像逗弄小猫一样去拨弄姚明明的头发，散发出老夫老妻的氛围。

“那我下次再请你吧”

姚明明不爱欠着，现在又不比谈恋爱的时候，账算不清也没关系。但手机这头的夏瀚宇却从这句话里读出了另外的意思，寻思着这至少还有下一次见面的机会。

“好啊”

姚明明思索着好像也没什么没讲明白的事情了，打开app看视频去了。他本来就喜欢猫，也被人说像猫，app上每天都会给他推很多猫的视频。姚明明点开了好几个，被萌得一脸血，挑了个特别喜欢的分享到了朋友圈。

很快地就有了个数字1的提示，姚明明点开，是阿拉斯加头像。

“很可爱，像你”

3、  
姚明明和朋友前前后后玩了一个星期，除了那次在砂锅店偶遇也没再见过夏瀚宇。想来也很合理，首尔虽然不是很大，但真要和一个人遇见也并非易事。回国之后一切也按部就班地进行着，夏瀚宇没有再来找他说请吃饭的事情，姚明明也向来不是主动的人。

砂锅店的那次偶遇和后续的对话，更像是一个虚幻梦境，不太真实地发生，又不太真实地逝去。

夏瀚宇闲暇的时候会在网上开直播，玩游戏、唱歌、或者有时候就和粉丝聊聊天。人气虽然不是大红大紫的地步，但也还算不错，最大的原因大概是他确实有一副好嗓子，唱什么就是什么。姚明明曾经和他一起去过那种投币KTV，被他一首情歌唱得眼落热泪，吓得夏瀚宇话都说不利索。

姚明明这天闲着没事，滑手机的时候瞥到那个许久没有打开的直播软件，鬼使神差地点进去，夏瀚宇刚好开始直播。

“今天不打游戏了，今天就跟大家唱唱歌聊聊天。先说好啊，不要点些奇奇怪怪的歌，上次谁在弹幕里发什么《威风堂堂》的，给我出去啊。”

他还是这样，跟亲近熟悉的人会特别凶，但是这凶里又带着些爱意。姚明明记得有一次他和夏瀚宇约着出门看电影，刚出门不久就开始下雪，姚明明穿得还不够厚，给他冻得直哆嗦。

“你看看你，出门前是不是又没看天气预报，今晚回去我看你就会感冒。”

彼时的姚明明还不太适应夏瀚宇的这种凶里夹糖的表达方式，心里好委屈，连带着面上也显现出几分委屈巴巴出来。夏瀚宇看了他几眼，握着他的手塞进自己外套的口袋里，又在经过服装店的时候停下了脚步，独自进去挑了条围巾，出来就给姚明明围上了。

“还挺合适的。”

后来姚明明还常常戴那条围巾，每次戴上都会想起夏瀚宇当时看他的眼神，是真的还蛮温柔的。很多刚认识夏瀚宇的人都会被他的三白眼给吓到，总感觉自己欠了他钱似的，但熟悉的人就知道，夏瀚宇笑起来的时候看起来完全不是三白眼的模样，反而还很温柔。

虽然他装凶的时候居多啦。

姚明明看着直播间里涌进来的人越来越多，弹幕也刷得飞快，本来想切换小号来点歌的，干脆也大胆起来。总不可能这么凑巧就能看见他的吧。

“《Beautiful》？鬼怪的那个ost是吧？”

夏瀚宇还在调试麦克风，随意地看了看弹幕，好巧不巧就看到了姚明明发的那条。他的昵称是当初瞎写的，但是头像一直是只猫咪的侧影，和他所有社交软件的头像都一样。夏瀚宇不知道这是不是姚明明，但这个头像让他想起了他，有一瞬间的错愣，但是又很快调整过来。

“等我麦克风调好了就唱啊，你们可以接着点歌。”

姚明明趴在床上，一边抚摸着床头的史迪仔玩偶，一边等着夏瀚宇开口。他没想到自己的留言甫一发出就被翻牌，也不晓得夏瀚宇知不知道这是他。

4、  
前奏开始播放，姚明明的思绪也开始越飘越远，飘到他和夏瀚宇分手的时候。

他和夏瀚宇会在一起，很多朋友都没想到。在朋友的眼里，他们俩一个容易害羞，一个容易暴躁，两个凑在一块，也想象不出日子要怎么过。姚明明也想象不出，夏瀚宇也想象不出，但他们俩生活在一起莫名的和谐。

夏瀚宇容易暴躁，可是大多数时候就跟他家的阿拉斯加一样，看着不好惹，其实只是个憨憨，可以很好地被揉扁搓圆，有时候被姚明明欺负了也不过是无奈地笑一笑，接着被差使。

姚明明呢，其实是个调皮鬼和撒娇精。他一直被朋友说像猫，自己也觉得自己越来越像猫，差使夏瀚宇的时候真的很像猫主子，感觉到他的不开心之后又会拿出小猫咪的姿态去蹭蹭他，再歪歪头卖个萌，脑袋上收获一顿乱揉，然后也可以当做什么事都没发生。

所以为什么会分手？

分手后姚明明和李振宁聊天，喝得半醉的时候又被问到这个问题。这种时候的话最好套，开了个匣子就停不下来。

“我那天回家...一进门就看见他压着个娃娃脸的男生...那个男生看起来都像个未成年...他们俩还...头发乱乱的...衣服也乱乱的...”

李振宁大吃一惊：原来是出轨当场被抓。

“胡春杨那天来我家打游戏，玩输了就耍赖，还把手柄藏起来，那我就想去拿回来嘛。我刚扑过去，姚明明进来了，我脑袋都还没反应过来，他又走了。”

陈宥维听了，一个头两个大。这么鸡毛蒜皮的理由就搞成真分手，两个人的嘴怕不是摆设。

当然不是摆设。姚明明当晚回家收拾东西的时候被夏瀚宇一把拉住，两个人的脸都拉得老长，谁也不肯先开口。

“我跟他没什么，就是他耍赖我要去抢他的手柄，结果你就进来了。”

“什么叫我就进来了？我回我家还有错吗？”

“哎呀我不是那个意思...明明你不要跟我闹行不行？我对天发誓我跟他真的没什么。”

“我们分手吧。”

夏瀚宇如遭雷劈，拉着姚明明的手也脱了力，整个人像只回不了家的狗狗幼崽，蹲在冰天雪地的路边好可怜。

姚明明不是没动恻隐之心，但是年轻人面子比天重要，现在就认怂实在太没地位，愤而转身离去，一别就是两年。

不同于别的情侣，分手之后拉黑删好友删通讯录一气呵成，他们俩所有的通讯方式都还留着，偶尔还会有点赞，震惊一圈好友。

“你们俩要不复合吧，这根本就是旧情未了啊？”

“你哪只眼睛看见我们旧情未了了？”

夏瀚宇翻了下他凶狠的三白眼，旁边的胡春杨还是鹅鹅鹅地笑，在路口等着施展来接他的时候才跟夏瀚宇诚挚地说，可以好好考虑一下复合的事情。

“面子不能当饭吃的，不要以后才来后悔。”

“赶紧走赶紧走，你懂个啥。”

施展的车从远处开过来，停在他们面前还和夏瀚宇打了个招呼。胡春杨悄悄地跟他讲，“你看阿展，当时追我的时候哪里还讲什么脸面。”

“胡春杨你又偷偷说什么呢！快上来展哥带你去吃火锅。”

夏瀚宇看不惯这些小情侣的恶臭味，赶紧把胡春杨塞进车里，插着兜跟他们挥手告别。

要...再去追吗？

5、  
可能因为是自己一直喜欢的歌，夏瀚宇也唱得投入，姚明明听得舒服又心软，等到最后几个音符也播放完毕，他在弹幕里又发了句“谢谢，我很喜欢”。

后面他也没关直播，就这样一直开着当bgm，在房间里翻来滚去，又玩了几盘switch上的游戏。时针差一点点赶上12点的时候他听到夏瀚宇说要下播了，下一次直播可能要过几天吧，也说不好，姚明明就笑了出来。

夏瀚宇以前也是这样，看起来好像也是个很成熟稳重的人，其实经常会突然做一些不着调的事情，曾经还试过半夜3点起来做蛋炒饭，把正在减肥的姚明明馋得不行最后怒吃两碗，吃饱了又开始埋怨夏瀚宇这样对他不体贴，明知道他在减肥还这样馋他。

“那你就说好不好吃嘛。”

姚明明支支吾吾半天，又像只小猫一样蹭了蹭夏瀚宇的脖子，“好吃”。他在夏瀚宇面前总是很容易流露出猫的那一面，骄纵得很，可以放心地颐指气使，也会乖乖地卖个萌，笑得眼睛都眯起来。

夏瀚宇还在凶凶地叫粉丝们都去睡觉了，12点多还不睡觉会变丑，姚明明不用看都知道弹幕里又在和他杠。姚明明想了想，还是在弹幕里发了一条“果果晚安”。果果是夏瀚宇的小名，他没有在直播里提过，身边的朋友也被禁止叫这个小名，因为他很珍惜这个小名，只有很亲近的人才可以这么叫他。

这个亲近的人里，除了夏瀚宇的家里人，姚明明知道的也只有他。

拜拜了好一会儿页面才彻底变黑，显示出‘直播已结束’的字样。顶端的通知栏跳出一条微信提示，是夏瀚宇发来的。

“明天有没有空一起吃饭？”

6、  
这个进度好像真的很快。他们两年没有见面，心里应该都清楚对对方还有挂念，但是没人迈出那一步。结果三个月前在首尔砂锅店的偶遇像是一针催化剂，把两个人久未解冻的关系一下给推到了一个亲密的新高度。

姚明明对吃饭的地方不太挑，夏瀚宇那边显示了很久的“对方正在输入...”，最后发过来的店家也是熟面孔。

“好久没去吃了，这家可以吗？”

“好，我可以”

一向来都是条纹衫走天下的姚明明面对衣柜犯了愁，横看竖看都挑不出一身自己特别满意的穿搭，倒在床上眨眼睛。夏瀚宇也犯了难，在为明天的复合文案打草稿。

两个人的思绪都又多又乱，翻来覆去的睡不着，第二天一起床各自顶着硕大的黑眼圈，气得姚明明遮瑕都多挖了一些。夏瀚宇下楼出了小区，路过花店的时候不自觉地放慢了脚步，怕太大了没法藏，最后抱着一小盆薄荷走了。

吃饭的地方离一个商场不远，姚明明来得太早了，就一个人在商场里瞎转悠。他今天出门前顺手就戴上了当初夏瀚宇给他买的那条围巾，现在才意识过来这样是不是有点过于暧昧，万一夏瀚宇没这个意思，他的恋恋不舍就显得很尴尬。

本意是想着给自己买一条围巾，买着买着不自觉地却挑起了两条，另一条的主人不言而喻。他这会儿倒不觉得自己是自作多情了，只是觉得既然都是还能一块吃饭的朋友，送个应景的礼物大概也不过分吧？

买完围巾再往店里走，夏瀚宇已经找好位置坐下了，看见姚明明站在店门口的身影就冲他招了招手。两个人很自然地开始看同一张菜单，特意去多拿了一份的服务员显得有点尴尬，幸亏是他们俩很快开始报菜名，一个接一个的行云流水。

“你...”

夏瀚宇又在撕着嘴皮，眼神不小心和姚明明对上之后条件反射地就放下手，反应过来之后暗道自己怎么应激反应还这么大。姚明明以前就不爱他撕嘴皮这个举措，撕破了接吻的时候划人得很，还会有一股血的腥甜味，他不喜欢。

“你昨天有来看我的直播吗？”

这话问得好自恋，自诩是常德宇少的人讲出来也有点不好意思，但那个头像、点播的《Beautiful》、那句‘果果晚安’让他的直觉雷达滴溜溜地直转，侦查的结果横竖都是一个姚明明。

“嗯，看了，《Beautiful》是我点的。”

他们之前一起看《鬼怪》，每次播这首歌姚明明都很喜欢，还会跟着一起唱，也很好听。夏瀚宇心想，这是不是说明，他确实还有机会。

“你怎么猜到是我？”

姚明明咬着筷子问他，又露出一点那种不谙世事的天真。夏瀚宇想，我如果回答就是直觉，就是能在直播间这么多留言里刚好看见你，就是相信那是你，你会不会相信？

“你说‘果果晚安’，除了我家里人就只有你会这么说。”

姚明明心里大惊，面上还假装淡定，手上却想马上把刚刚买的围巾送给夏瀚宇。他挑了半天，最后买了一对同款不同色的围巾，说不是情侣款都没人信。他原本觉得自己对夏瀚宇大概是有一点眷恋，对方这句话却像一个巨大的砝码，完全压在了他对夏瀚宇的爱意这一头。

烤肉店里闹哄哄的，热气十足，蒸得姚明明脸颊也红扑扑的。他们之间好像完全没有那两年的隔阂，没有人去谈及那两年里是否有新的感情、新的动心，也没有人提当初那个现在看来完全不值一提的误会，只是聊聊夏瀚宇最近教钢琴的学生、姚明明舞室里要教的新曲子、妹陀和头宝是不是又长大了。

“它们应该也很想你。”

也，那谁也想他？姚明明夹起被夏瀚宇放在他碗里的肉，好吃得眯起眼睛。他看过天气预报了，下周末会是个好天气，到时候可以带妹陀和头宝出去玩。

“那你想不想我？”

夏瀚宇错愣，抬起头来扎进姚明明的眼神里。姚明明不擅长打直球，往常也不太好意思，但偶尔会有那么几次，让夏瀚宇又惊又喜。他忙不迭地点头，手上还不忘顾及烤盘上的肉。

“这个送你。”

被姚明明放在身边许久的那个购物袋终于用上了，被本人毫不客气地塞进夏瀚宇的手里，又在姚明明充满期许的眼光中被打开，拿出来一条围巾，和夏瀚宇今天的穿着特别配，完全就是ins上的韩国博主的样子。

姚明明又不声不响地拿起另一个袋子，掏出那条情侣款围巾戴在自己身上，然后忽然就收获了夏瀚宇的酒窝。他以前很爱戳夏瀚宇的酒窝，还顺着他的话夸他可爱又甜，后面被狼化的夏瀚宇在床上欺负得下不来的事情就暂且先不议了。

“情侣款吗？”

夏瀚宇对天发誓，如果姚明明说出‘兄弟款’这种字眼的话，他一定当场离开，这辈子也不会再回头，但姚明明看起来淡定得多，他给自己和夏瀚宇都倒上饮料，又示意他把杯子也端起来，碰了一下之后笑得好开心，说出了两个人刚交往的时候韩国很流行的一句话。

“今天开始第一天~”

7、  
等两个人吃完饭，外面忽然开始下雪。夏瀚宇把姚明明的一只手又握进自己大衣的兜里，另一只手还抱着那盆薄荷。

“那是什么？”

“薄荷，买来送你的。”

姚明明用一种很疑惑的眼神看他，眼睛睁得圆圆的，“干嘛突然要送我薄荷？”

“本来想送你玫瑰花的，觉得好俗，而且不好养活，不如送你盆薄荷，还可以净化空气。”

“这么简单？”

姚明明不相信事情这么简单。夏瀚宇也是一个务实的人，但他其实也很浪漫，尤其是在送礼物这件事上，总是会有很多浪漫的意义。但他又不爱讲，大概是嫌直接讲出来太恶心了，最后都是姚明明自己去查出来的。

晚上趁着夏瀚宇在洗澡，姚明明偷偷打开浏览器，在搜索框里打进了“薄荷 花语”几个字。

弹出来的第一个结果就是“薄荷——再爱我一次”。

夏瀚宇刚把浴室门打开，就被一只人形猫咪扑上来，还有一个湿热的吻落在他的侧颈。

“干嘛？”

“我爱你啊。”

姚明明学着金高银的语调，很俏皮地跟他讲那句韩语台词，如愿以偿地收获和电视剧里一样的笑容。他还没洗澡，身上都一股烤肉味，但是他的拥抱很紧，夏瀚宇回抱他的力量也很紧，两个人像连体婴一样在家里晃来晃去，最后一起倒在沙发上。

夏瀚宇弹钢琴的手扣在姚明明的腰上，被他当作玩具玩了起来。室内静悄悄的，可以听见彼此的呼吸和心跳声。姚明明突然开口，“对不起。”

一句话来得没头没脑，夏瀚宇一下猜到他在说哪件事，也软下声来，“我也有错。”

“那我们以后有事情都要说清楚。”

“好。”

“不能提分手。”

“好。”

姚明明又开始模仿夏瀚宇讲话，被人抓着挠痒痒，笑得缩成一团，腿一蹬磕到了茶几的边缘，‘嗷呜’了一声，本来抱着他的人又绕下去看他伤得怎么样。

“去洗澡，然后我给你擦点药油，不然会淤青得很厉害。”

他又开始凶巴巴，姚明明却觉得开心，哼着歌去洗澡。待在床上的夏瀚宇想了半天，最后还是拍了张两条围巾挂在一起的照片，发了个朋友圈。

“我又有猫了。”

THE END.


End file.
